Stone & Leaf
by kawaiitachi
Summary: Stone & Leaf is the beginning is Part I of the 3 part crossover fan fiction series between Naruto/Shippuden and the series I have started to write since 2012. Nominato Kamisori -who didn't have a back-story in my series- gets to have a back-story in a fan fiction. Part I is all about his life from being a Leaf Shinobi -to leaving because he had no future further in the Ninja World.


**Hana No Shima -Island Of Blossoms- Douw "D.K" Kotzé**

Naruto

**Hana No Shima **

**-Island Of Blossoms-**

-Crossover Fan-Fiction-

**Stone & Leaf**

_By Kawaiitachi_

**At the gathering**

There were several Jōnin gathered along with the Hokage in the _Hidden Leaf Village_. This gathering was made after a Ninja came into the _Land of Fire_, a Ninja that came from outside the _Ninja World_. This Ninja revealed himself to be Ryuunosuke Doragon, a Dragon Master Ninja from a hidden island outside of the Ninja World. It was said that he gained access to the Ninja World via the Livid Triangle somewhere in the lost seas.

Ryuunosuke was criticized and was on the verge to be arrested. Some thought that he came to bring vengeance upon those who were after him for being a rogue. Ryuunosuke didn't come to the Ninja World to bring harm or danger unto anyone. He wanted to bring peace and closure. Nominato had never done any real wrong. Nominato himself tried to get away from any place that didn't acknowledge him. He felt unwanted and ignored in the Leaf, as if he never existed in anyone's eyes. In the hidden island, he was depended on and looked-up to. There he was acknowledged, remembered and loved.

Ryuunosuke was to stand at a gathering which was to be a "hearing" of some sorts. He was to read the diary of his sensei and prove that his sensei wasn't the criminal everyone thought he was just because of his title as a rogue.

Part I: My Master Nominato "Red Cloud" Kamisori

(The start of the reading)

In the world of Ninja there are people who love and hate, befriend and betray. There are villages and clans, Jutsu and secrets. There are things that were never revealed to those not willing to accept these as true. Be wary of the tale you are told. The truth shall be revealed to those with open eyes.

In the _World of Ninja_, many powerful clans strive for a brighter future. When you grow up, you get to learn about all these things. You learn how to live in the ways of the shinobi. You learn about the past _Great Ninja Wars_. You learn about love and happiness…and their negative opposites.

Long ago, two boys who grew up in the village known only as the _Village Hidden in the Leaves_ became best of friends. Growing up in the same village can do that. You can meet people who become your rivals, who become your friends and those who you practically never take notice of. Though, no matter what –you will always take notice of the Hokage. The Hokage was the "Head-Ninja" of the _Hidden Leaf Village_. Before I digress any further, I shall continue.

A boy befriended another. One boy was named Nominato Kamisori and the other boy was as the diary states –"_A Legend of the Leaf_". They were friends and yet everyone seemed to take more notice of the future _Legend_. They grew up together and apart at the same time, but in the end knew so much from one another that even their gatherings as friends looked too discreet. 'In the alleys again it seems' said Nominato, sighing while taking a sip of some fine wine in his flask.

'I do get tired of admirers, you know…eventually' his best friend chuckled.

'That has always been your excuse since we were kids'

'Ah, let me correct you my friend. It's not always been like that'

'It has been since everyone had noticed how talented, how special you are'

'I hope that wine hasn't made you jealous, Nominato'

'Not at all'

'You do know how I feel about you drinking that stuff' Nominato's best friend started to sound more concerned. 'The three prohibitions do state that…'

'You ought to know that I only drink in moderation' interrupted Nominato. 'Though, I have always wanted to ask you'

'I'm an open book to you, ask me anything you want'

'Sakumo, how does it feel to be the "_White Fang_" of the _Leaf_?'

'What kind of wine is that, by the way?' Sakumo tried to change the subject.

'You might be the only friend I've ever had in this village, but that doesn't give you the right to see yourself above my question'

'I don't do any such thing!'

'Do you know what a solitary life is like with no friends? A mere peasant can see what the other of fame can't'

'What are you talking about, Nominato?'

'I don't mind it that people aren't saying anything bad about me'

'And why would they? You're a great man, a great friend!'

'I don't get talked about, period! The only one to have ever really set eyes on me and take notice of me was _Lord Third_ –and my parents that are dead!'

'Your parents weren't actually model-citizens, Nominato'

'I'm not like how they were! How could anyone right up to this day still avoid me like the plague as if I'm like either of them?'

'Nominato…'

'My own team wanted nothing to do with me'

'The _Third_ took care of that situation, didn't he?'

'Sakumo, they fear me! Fear tends to force people to act in ways they wouldn't even have wanted to'

'Fear has never been able to surpass me and never will. What your team did was unforgivable. They were dishonoured for abandoning the mission where you were the only one to follow it all-the-way through. Those who don't follow rules and regulations are scum'

'People who abandon their friends, their comrades, and their own flesh and blood are worse than scum!'

They argued many times, but in Nominato Kamisori's diary…it was their last argument before _it_ happened. It was years later when it finally happened. Sakumo, Nominato Kamisori's only friend had fallen into depression. Apparently, he was dishonoured when he abandoned his comrades or something about the mission that Sakumo was on. Nominato's hand writing never was the best thing to read. I was the only one capable of reading it and even I have difficulty at it.

One day Sakumo wondered-off without anyone knowing of his whereabouts. How do I put this –his "_eyes were blind and the heart was bleeding_", he wondered aimlessly in the rain and into the nearest cave to the _Leaf_. After being away for so long, Nominato returned to the Leaf, wearing the clothes of a Leaf Jōnin. He came to see two people, but one of them he couldn't find. Nominato pressed on to find the other and she expected him. As he arrived on her doorstep, the door opened as fast as it closed. 'Dammit, Nominato, where were you?' spoke the woman with a demanding voice.

'You noticed that I was gone, huh?' spoke Nominato as he then scoffed at the irony.

'Something's different about you'

'I…'

'Hold that thought. I want to see my cousin's two handsome eyes' said the woman as she moved closer to tilt-up the headband which seemed to have covered his left eye. 'There you are…'

'Please…don't' Nominato sighed as he saw shock in her eyes.

'What the hell happened?' she stood still, shocked and gazing at the scar –on the flesh around the left eye. 'Are those… Show me… Show me your left eye'

'Kurenai…'

'Show me your left eye, dammit!'

Nominato sighed and opened the eyelid. 'A token of being "noticed", I suppose'

The woman, Kurenai gasped at the sight. She saw a scarred eyeball that has lost its light. 'Can you…see anything in your left eye?'

'No… I am completely blind in my left eye' replied Nominato, pulling the headband down to cover the blind eye.

'Has it affected your genjutsu?'

'I don't know'

'Someone's with you. I'm right, aren't I?'

'I guess you can say that he's a friend of mine'

'Somehow I doubt that. Nominato, if the other villages get hold of your eyes…I mean, your eye…'

'Don't worry, I've already made the mistake of thinking I could call another village my home'

Kurenai scoffed and thought back to his words earlier. 'You were "noticed", huh?'

Nominato sighed as he turned around, walking in the cold rain. 'Love is blind…and now my left eye is proof of that'

'We better not meet again. Becoming a rogue isn't a joke. If you walk out on the village…then you're no longer my cousin!'

'Was I ever treated as such?' Nominato spoke his last words to Kurenai.

Kurenai had the same type of eyes as he did. Of course, Nominato's great-great-grandfather –on his mother's side of the family, was of the Yūhi clan.

Nominato said his goodbyes in the only way he could…by not really saying them at all. He left Kurenai and tried yet again to look for the other. Eventually, Nominato found the person he was looking for. 'There you are' said Nominato. 'I heard what happened'

'You were right' said Sakumo softly under his own breath.

'Your son wouldn't want to see you this way'

'I've disappointed my village, my colleagues, my team, but most of all…my family'

'Shut up!' Nominato hit Sakumo across the face.

'I'm sorry' Sakumo continued to look into the direction his head pointed after that hit.

'Some of us actually looked-up to you not because of your strength and ability, but because of your loyalty, for the person you are… who you were'

'Fear…it actually affected my judgement, didn't it? I didn't act like I should have. I have become…'

'Sakumo…' Nominato sighed and took out his flask of fine wine and gave it to his best friend.

After Sakumo accepted the flask, he drank quite the amount at first without saying a word further.

'Nobody is perfect, we learn from our mistakes'

'Like how you have suddenly turned, Nominato?' Sakumo gazed at Nominato's attire.

'So, you know about that, huh?'

'You've been away for quite a while. There were reports of you becoming a _Ninja_ of the _Hidden Stone Village_'

Nominato took off the _Leaf-_headband and dropped it on Sakumo's lap. 'And once again…only you noticed'

'Nominato, I failed you too, haven't I? Forgive me…' said Sakumo as he laid his eyes on the headband.

'You've never abandoned me, Sakumo. You've made me strong' Nominato took out a headband from his pocket, a headband with a vertical line scratched through the _Hidden Stone Village_ symbol – probably done with a kunai. After he had put on his headband, he slid the plate part of the headband in-front of his blind left eye. He then took out from underneath his shinobi-vest –a jacket with the colours of the _Hidden Stone Village_. Nominato discarded the shinobi-vest and put on his jacket, zipping it all the way up to cover his mouth.

'No…you couldn't have' Sakumo's eyes widened at the sight.

'Your information was only half right, my old friend. Though, being a _rogue Ninja_ doesn't make me a bad person…I have rid the world of different evils thanks to the _Tsuchikage_'s knowledge. I have become a_ Rogue Stone Ninja_. My ideals for true peace to this corrupted world have been realised. One day, this faction will be well-known throughout the _Ninja World_' Nominato gazed over at his old friend. 'I could use you at my side'

'I can't do that…I wouldn't go rogue on my best day and I wouldn't even on my worst' Sakumo returned the flask.

'So, this is where we part ways… You were loyal right to the end, Sakumo'

Nominato turned around and walked into the rain outside. He stood and looked across the horizon and then looked to his side. An ally stood close-by, holding a small child. 'I have one last request to make of you my friend' said Nominato, taking the child in his arms.

Sakumo looked up at Nominato and saw him holding the child. 'Who is that, Nominato?'

'If you're asking about the man at the entrance of the cave, he goes by the name of the "immortal bounty hunter"' Nominato then looked at the child's face and spoke with another answer. 'This one in my arms… He is my son'

Sakumo got to his feet and started walking towards Nominato. 'What is it you want me to do with him?'

Nominato's facial expression turned to a more serious one. 'Look after him. Teach him the things I won't be able to and most of all, love him –for that is something I fear…I will never be able to do' Nominato gave the child to Sakumo, who looked at the baby.

'Where is his mother?' Sakumo asked, but by the time he raised his head, Minato and several other _Ninja_ seemed to have stood in the way of Nominato getting out.

'You are Kamisori Nominato, are you not?' spoke Minato with a serious expression of his own as the sound of a thunderclap sounded over the horizon.

'Namikaze Minato, Uchiha Fugaku and Legendary Sanin Jiraiya' spoke the infamous _Immortal Bounty Hunter_. 'The others are all small-fry, nothing worthy on their heads'

'Be careful, that one is a _rogue Ninja_ from the _Hidden Waterfall Village_' spoke the _Hidden Leaf_'s law enforcer, Fugaku. 'He is well-known as the "_Immortal Bounty Hunter_" Kakuzu. He is even S-Ranked on all Anbu Black-Ops bingo-books'

'Something tells me you've been snooping information outside your own distinction' said Nominato and scoffed at the sight of Minato. 'And yes, I am Kamisori Nominato, what of it?'

'Surrender yourselves' said Minato.

'He clearly underestimates our ability' said Kakuzu.

'We will be forced to take you down if you don't give yourselves in'

'Sakumo…' spoke Nominato and closed his eyes. 'You actually made me get noticed…in a bad way'

'What did you expect?!' shouted Sakumo from the dark depths of the cave. 'You were planning to-'

'If you keep on screaming you'll wake the baby!'

'…A baby?' spoke Jiraiya, moving his attention to the child in Sakumo's arms.

Woken-up by all the shouting, Minato and Fugaku were distracted by the cries of the baby and by the time they moved their attention back to Kakuzu and Nominato, they were gone.

Though he might have disappeared, his voice echoed in the caves with his last words to his old friend. 'Rain…It's like someone is weeping from the clouds, but…whenever there should be a red cloud, the blood you spent on the battlefield will be remembered and justice would also be done in your name'

'No thanks, Nominato… I don't think I'll be seeing that future or that vision you have for this world of ours. My blood was spent for my village and my family alone'

That was the last time Sakumo and Nominato had spoken to one another. Nominato Kamisori committed himself to his ideals and tried his best to accomplish peace onto the _Ninja World_, become a hero –even though he was a rogue. He wore a cloak, the colours of black and red, but his faction soon disbanded. No other rogue seemed to have shared his ideals. Pretty soon he left that which was his ideals, his vision, the old unused symbols and cloaks of his disbanded faction, within the _Village Hidden in the Rain_.

(Not part of the reading)

With the disappearance of Nominato Kamisori from the _Ninja World_, his existence and history slowly started to disappear as well. Years later, every now and then there would be someone talking about the "Legend of The _Red Cloud_", something that was treated like an old folks-tale, a myth. "An interesting story" he thought as he eavesdropped on the telling of this Legend or myth. The man wore a plain black-robe and had a spirally-shaped face. '(The "_Red Cloud_" was its name, was it not?)' This strange man thought to himself.

'(_I wonder if the faction's unused attire still lies within that depressing looking village_)' another voice sounded inside of the head of this man.

'(I don't think all of the discarded attire would be unused. The creator or the leader of the _Red Cloud_ must have worn his at least. I should take that one as my own. "A mercenary-for-hire" type of faction… That might prove to be the perfect cover)'

'(_Yes, nobody is going to expose our true plan anytime soon with them thinking we're mercenaries for hire. Not even that old big nosed guy that once gave the Red Cloud missions to take care of_)'

Part II: Aftermath

(Continuing the reading)

Thereafter, I was discovered drifting in the see as a kid. Nominato sensei took me in and raised me. We lived on a Hidden Island… No longer were we in the _World of Ninja_. We no longer cared about where we were. As long as we had our teachings, acknowledged each other and lived in peace.

The island wasn't secluded. We were able to create a village of our own. We built our village around the temple which resided there. Nominato sensei and I went on many missions with those who stood by our side. The people of that island…this island we lived on –knew the value of peace and the determination to protect what is precious to them.

The last time me and Nominato sensei were together was on a ship. A group of hooligans threatened to invade the island… Nominate Kamisori died that day on the stormy seas while protecting me. That's sadly how the tale of Nominate Kamisori ends.

Years later, having become a master in our own _Ninja_-arts, I had taken someone under my wing…an orphan and raised him as his guardian. I taught him everything Nominato sensei once taught me.

The more years passed, the more I came closer to meeting with those who killed my sensei. In the outer-lands, that's what eventually happened. I finally took vengeance and killed the leader of those hooligans. I used the dragon-tooth kunai which had once belonged to Nominato sensei. I never knew what he meant until now when he once told me "As a _Ninja_, there will come a time when you'll stain your blade with blood –not for your justice, but the justice of another's name". He called it his "_Red Cloud_" instead of mentioning the name of the faction it later belonged to.

I now close this book and thank Nominate sensei for making me strong as the shinobi he wanted me to be.

(The end of the reading)

The book was closed and placed on a table before him. 'That's about all there is needed to know' said Ryuunosuke.

'Am I correct to assume that Nominato's body was buried back on this hidden island you came from?' asked the Hidden Leaf's Hokage, Lady Tsunade.

'No, he was cremated'

'Cremated?!' Tsunade slammed her fist onto the table in anger.

'As a Ninja, he was afraid what might happen to his body and mentioned quite a few times that should he pass from the world, he would rather be cremated'

'This gathering is adjourned with the following last statements. Ryuunosuke is to be released and all accusations against him are to be erased. He is more than likely an ally to the Leaf and should return to where he came from'

'Thank you' said Ryuunosuke and bowed in respect.

'Next time you come here, you have to bring _his_ ashes. In respect, I believe we owe him a proper funeral to restore his name.

-END


End file.
